Inside Out music medley
by lordhaxsupreme
Summary: When Riley turns 13, she can't seem to stop referring to songs whenever something happens in her life. It surely can't be that bad, can it?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

With Inside out now my favourite children's film, despite it almost making me cry a lot more than once, I am developing my story in dedication to all my little voices, the dearest memories that I hold, and of course every child's candyfloss best friend.

The idea of this story came to me after reading 'karaoke Night' by Orangebird124. Throughout the story, a number of songs will either be directly mentioned or referenced to implicitly, and each song will relate to an event taking place, or the mood of a character. I'm not sure that it will work, it is only an experiment, but afterwards, there will be a playlist available on spotify and also on youtube for those that want to listen to them as the characters do in the novel. The links will be shown in the last chapter, and in the description above.

Please leave reviews or private message me if you want to make suggestions at any point, but please be aware that my tastes are acquired so I will only take really brilliant suggestions. I might even write one or two original songs for you all! Hope you have fun reading as this is my first fan novel.

Please sit back and enjoy!


	2. Monkee-in' around

Chapter 1: Monkee-in' around

Daydreaming in class always seemed to be Riley's pass time in Biology, but this time it didn't end up so well, for the teacher suddenly asked a question for the unsuspecting girl,

"Riley, can you tell me why?"

Not a single emotion in headquarters was prepared for such an eventuality as not being able to answer the teacher's question. This was way too much for Fear,

"The teacher's talking to us and we weren't listening! We're doomed! What do we say? Think of something Joy." Fear was being such a worrywart as usual, and it got to Anger's nerves,

"Just shut it beanpole" causing Fear to squeal in, well, fear.

Oh stop it Anger. It'll be fine Fear, we'll just tell Riley to say something nice and believable like 'I don't know miss'. It's a classic cop out." And so Fear pushed the lever on the console, allowing Riley to give the appropriate response to Mrs Hallaton, which included a shrug and an unmissable anxious tone, no thanks to Fear.

"Alright then, Jasmine, can you tell Riley for us?"

Of course, Mrs Hallaton. It is because scientists at the time couldn't believe DNA coded for all life because it was so simple in structure. Compared to proteins, that is."

"Thank you Jasmine, and who knows DNA's structure?..."at this point, Riley lost concentration again and continued her daydream, allowing the emotions to celebrate the aversion of the potential catastrophe.

"Way to go Fear! Nicely avoided again" praised Joy

"Nah, it was your idea, all I really did was panic"

"Yeah you're good at that beanpole" Anger murmured viciously under his breath, but luckily no one else heard the snide remark. Attention turned once again to the console monitor, then they began watching Riley's daydream again like before. She was evidently enjoying her daydream; it was a beautiful scene of fields filled with wildflowers, trees all around the edge, and her hand was slipped inside her boyfriend, Jordan's, hand. They were for some reason, singing an upbeat pop song from decades ago, and Joy had spontaneously decided to start tapping her feet to it.

"Wow, she seriously needs to start getting better at daydreaming, what is up with this song they're singing? God!"

"Thank you for that Disgust. Anyway, it's nowhere near as bad as broccoli is it? Plus it's catchy" Joy continues tapping her feet, and starts drumming her fingers on the console.

"Damn it being catchy! That stupid gum commercial's catchy, but that doesn't make it okay" Anger argued.

"I don't remember the song at all, but it makes me feel sad" said Sadness, glumly

"Well, of course it would make you sad, it's what you do best" However, Sadness ignored Disgust's comment, and asked Joy what song it was, and when Riley first heard it.

"Whilst you were out of headquarters last week, Riley was listening to some of Mom's old records. This song was one of them. I think it's called 'Daydream Believer' by the Monkees" And just as Joy finished, the song started into one of it's choruses.

" _Cheer up sleepy Jean! Oh what can it mean to a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_ "

All of the emotions, Riley and even imaginary Jordan sang along for the finale, and the song then finished with everyone in a good mood.

"Well it is catchy, Joy, I just hope it doesn't get stuck in Riley's head, because that would be totally embarrassing to have her sing it in public by accident" Disgust points out to the others, and just at that point, the bell goes for the end of class, and that meant food from the cafeteria for lunch,

"My turn at the console, gotta make sure there's not a piece of broccoli in sight" and so Disgust grabbed hold of the levers and readied herself for any nasties on the way.

 **Thank you for all your suggestions, I hope that any music you want will be included. Songs by John Lennon, the Beatles and Wings I am very open to , as well as Queen, Mika and any future bass/dubstep type genres. (** _ **the list here is not inclusive by the way!**_ **) But please remember, only the best suggestions will be taken.**

 **As for the references to Biology and any other future school subjects I may add, it was to make the school day seem more realistic. If I lost any of you, sincere apologies!**


	3. Bite the dust

**Chapter 2: Bite the dust**

"Ugh...what is that?" Disgust said with her usual attitude, as she observes the option open to Riley which included a bacon and broccoli quiche, some sort of vegetable stew she couldn't pronounce and a curry with rice. "I think I'll take the stew thing" Riley told the cafeteria lady, and so a bowl was loaded up with the colourful stew and she made her way to the table where all her new friends were sat.

"Come on Disgust, the choices weren't that bad, apart from the quiche" Joy began as Disgust stepped back from the console for a while, "and isn't it so pretty and colourful? It's got reds and greens and yellows and browns and purples…" Joy continued to name all the colours she could see in the stew, and this took her all the way up to when Riley sat down next to Gracie, who greeted her and began to talk about the previous lesson.

"Hey, I thought you knew the answer to the question Riley, seeing as you told me for homework" Honesty island now kicked in, and Riley responded with

"To be honest, I wasn't really listening. I couldn't answer the question because I didn't know what she was asking" Riley said, quite truthfully to her friends, and all of them nodded in sympathy. Jasmine, however, didn't.

"Well I don't understand how any of you are so disrespectful to Mrs Hallaton, biology is a great subject." but everyone else tutted and rolled their eyes at each other. Even Anger and Disgust had something to say:

"She's seriously got to be kidding, enjoy biology?"

"She makes me sick. I'm gonna teach a lesson that **I'LL** enjoy!" and so Anger reached across the console to the lever

"ANGER NO!" Shouted Joy, but it was too late, he had already pushed it up, head blazing away. All the emotions fixed their attention to Riley who had began ranting about how much she disliked Jasmine for being a do good know-it-all, and why couldn't she just stop spoiling the fun for once in her life. The other emotions tried to drag Anger away and calm Riley down, whilst all her friends were quite shocked at the response; Jasmine began to cry.

"Uh oh" Even Anger knew he'd gone too far this time and he stopped resisting the attempts to remove him from his position. Sadness now took the controls and instructs Riley to apologise, but Gracie and the others were having none of it,

"Way to go Riley, what has Jasmine ever done to you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Think about what you were saying? Believe the rest of us have feelings too? Come on Jasmine, we'll look after you." And so everyone got up to leave. Even Gracie, Riley's best friend, left her sitting there.

Sadness was in full control for the rest of the day, and the mood didn't get any better by the end either. Final bell meant only homework and hockey practice with her friends, but were they Riley's friends anymore? She didn't know. Riley didn't understand why she burst out in anger like that. She wished she hadn't, but now she might as well have bitten the dust.

Bitten the dust? Where had that come from? Sadness didn't know, and neither did Riley. Must have been something Dad had said at some point, "I'll ask him when I get the chance" she thought.

Once Anger had finished calming down he came back into the control room apologising for his behaviour.

"Yeah… sorry guys, I just wanted Riley to speak her mind"

"Apology accepted. I think we should have a group hug" With that, everyone embraced and after a few minutes of squeezing, Riley had reached home, causing the five emotions to break up. Sadness again took charge and Riley walked through the door, dragging her feet behind her.

 **For those that didn't know, the song for this chapter was** _ **Another one bites the dust**_ **by** _ **Queen.**_ **I chose it particularly for when Anger blasts Jasmine for being so nerdy, and also for Riley's state of mind when she is walking home from school.**

 **The last chapter's song was** _ **Daydream believer**_ **by** _ **the monkees,**_ **which Joy rightly said. I thought it started the story off particularly well, as it was such a nice upbeat song that everyone could enjoy.**

 **Keep all the reviews coming, it is my first fiction after all. The next chapter will be at the ice rink, where Riley makes up with her friends, so any friendly tunes are appreciated. Thankyou!**


	4. You're my best friend

**Chapter 3: You're my best friend**

"Hey monkey! What was your day like?" asked Dad

"My day? Fine…" But evidently Riley's tone of voice said otherwise.

"Come on, tell me" Bill hugged his daughter, allowing Riley to calm down. Joy was now the commander and brightened her up a little, letting Riley begin explaining what had gone wrong.

"I just got angry and I ripped into Jasmine, I couldn't control myself but now they don't like me anymore"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do, who'd want to hang around with me after that?"And with that she burst into sobs.

"Hey! It's gonna be alright. I know you made a huge mistake today but it's all in the past. An apology that is sincere and heartfelt will be your best chance in making things right, and if they refuse it, then they should never have been your friend in the first place"

Yeah, thanks Dad. For everything." said Riley, smiling up at her father, who was wiping tears from her eyes. Bill ruffles up her hair and says

"Any time monkey. Dinner will be here when mom gets back from work. Wanna get ready for hockey practice?"

"Sure!" and so Riley runs upstairs and grabs her stick and skates, the rest being in a locker at the rink.

"Well done everybody"Joy shouts"we're doing so well, just hockey left to go then some down time with the folks"

"Did you just call them folks? Who calls them folks?" complains Disgust

"And you're forgetting the pile of homework due in tomorrow and the possible nightmares we'll face tonight with anything from a haunted house to clowns" Fear pointed out quite unhelpfully

"Wanna knuckle sandwich, ya beanpole? Anger said to make the purple nerve shut up.

As Riley reached the front door, Dad said

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be alright. See you later, Dad" As she opened the door and stepped out

"See you 'round my little monkey" and with that the door closed and Riley continued on her way. As usual, she was one of the first to arrive, so she went to the changing room to get her kit on.

Just at that point, Jasmine walks in and so Joy and Sadness prompt Riley to go and say sorry for her behaviour at school,

"Hey! Jasmine! Look, I just wanted to apologise for earlier, what I said wasn't cool and I hope you'd still want to be friends."

"Yeah, I guess we can be friends, but you've got to do something for me" Jasmine had a calculating look on her face, which set Fear off.

"What does she want? Gotta tread carefully here."

You've got to promise me your dessert for a week."

"Seriously?" that totally surprised Fear and Joy took over while he recovered from falling off his chair.

"Yeah! Sure I can! I promise."and Riley crossed her heart and held up her hand in a solemn pledge.

The others had started coming in during the conversation, including Gracie, who was standing close by.

"I hope we can be friends too Gracie,' _Cause you're my best friend!"_ Riley sang out loud

"What was that?" Disgust picked up on the reference. "Did she just sing that? Oh God that's embarrassing!" and she walked off with her head buried in her hands.

"Hey! Was that a Queen song? I love them! Which song is your favourite?"

"Uh... I don't really know, I've only really heard them once or twice because Mom and Dad listen to them sometimes" Joy was in full swing here, having started a conversation with Gracie whilst continuing to get her kit on.

"Say what? When you next come around my house I'm gonna show you all kinds of music you'll just love."

"Sounds great! How about Sunday?"

"That's a date!" and so everyone made their way to the rink and lined up in front of Coach Waterson. Today the team was getting ready for the first match of the season against the Bulldogs

In a week's time, and the whole team was excited. Not even Fear was worried yet.

 **I'm sorry if I haven't included songs you guys have suggested yet, but thanks anyway!** _ **You're my best friend**_ **by** _ **Queen**_ **was such a good song that I had to include it. I promise that in future your song requests will be added, especially** _ **All of me**_ **by** _ **John Legend**_ **that someone asked for in the first chapter review, I just couldn't remember hearing it before so it had to be trial tested before it went in.**

 **For next time, I require winning or motivational songs, and preferably obscure. I don't want the typical _We are the champions_ or _Tubthumping,_ but I can't seem to come up with one. Suggestions are welcome if you think of one! 'Till next time, See ya!**


	5. Movin' on

**Chapter 4: Movin' on**

"Gather 'round, gather 'round." Coach Waterson was cheerful today because he had some good news for everyone. His Joy was happily handling the console today and the rest of his colleagues in the coach's head were in agreement that this news needed sharing.

"I have just been informed today that the local TV star, Alexandra Sunderland, is going to be at the opening game next week."

Whispers went up all through the team. Even Riley, who had only been in San Francisco for almost a year now, knew who she was. Every girl wanted to be like her, and both Disgust and Joy were excited about this news.

"Wow! She might speak to us and make us famous!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works Disgust, but anyway, don't you just love Alex? Isn't she great?" But Sadness just started crying,

"I hope she gives us a big hug." and whilst Sadness continued to cry, coach Waterson asked everyone to settle down before resuming

"I know his is a big thing for all of you, but now we've got to make sure we show of what we're made of. From now on I want each of you to put in double effort, so hopefully by next week we'll be on top of our game.

"Alright! Come on Foghorns, let's get practising!"With that the coach blew his whistle and everyone gets into formation.

"Oh boy, let's get rollin'!" Joy broke into humming one of Dad's favourite song - Rawhide. Disgust rolled her eyes, but Anger and Fear both joined in. Getting into the flow of things, Riley was practising her tackles, her passes and despite her injury to her calf from a misplaced stick, there was no stopping her.

"Rollin',rollin', rollin'! Rawhide!" sang Joy, Fear and Anger in unison, and Joy pushed the lever forward as Riley was practising shots, so she inadvertently began to recite Rawhide along with them as Riley came into the goal. Riley struck the puck with her stick, scoring a really close goal that was almost saved by Rose, the newest member of the team behind Riley.

"Hey! That wasn't fair, you distracted me." complained Rose, who was struggling to get back up from the ice after falling over.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here,"and Riley offered her hand, which Rose accepted graciously " I don't know why where that came from, that's the second time today I've done something like that. You alright Rose?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the hand up"

Riley smiled at that when prompted to do so by Joy, who was smiling also.

"No problem"

After thirty more minutes of practise, coach Waterson called everybody in and told them how well they'd done throughout the session and that they should all get a little break before the big next Sunday.

"If any of you want to come down for a little extra practise during the week, just make sure you've got a responsible adult around. I'll be here getting ready on the Monday and Tuesday night from about 5pm, so feel free to keep me company. Okay all, see you next week."

"GO FOGHORNS!" everyone yelled aloud, raising and beating their sticks, then they all clustered to the locker room to get back into normal clothes.

"Aww.. that's sad, I was having such fun playing hockey" but Sadness went unheard by all the others, 3 of whom were over-excited about Alex Sunderland's guest appearance at the match in nine days time.

"How about we perform some fancy tricks or something? Alex is bound to notice us then."

"Aren't tricks on ice really dangerous Disgust? We could hurt Riley if we tried that"

"Listen to the pussycat here. What have we got to lose?" Anger evidently was in agreement with Disgust

"Our pride, our dignity, a limb or two…"Fear took to counting on his fingers all of the possible outcomes that could result in Riley losing something

"Don't be ridiculous you violet loser" Anger cut Fear off in his tracks, "Joy, what do you suggest?"

But she wasn't listening, she was still humming the song from earlier with her hand on the console, and Riley was humming in unison, whilst getting changed next to Jasmine and Rose.

"JOY!"

"Wh-what? What have I done?" Joy seemed dazed and confused for a while but regained her focus, and noticed that all the others were looking at her.

"We only wanted to ask you a question: how do you think we should attract Alex's attention next Sunday? We were thinking of performing tricks during the game."

"Hmm" Joy tried thinking about it " it _**is**_ pretty dangerous."

"Thankyou, I knew you'd agree with me" said Fear, quite smug with himself.

"Hey! I know just the perfect thing!"

"Ask for a hug? I like hugs" offered Sadness

"Good idea, but something else. How about we get everyone to sing?"

"You've got to be kidding me, ugh!"

"Not what I had in mind but it's better than backflips" commented the purple stick, half glancing at the green queen.

"I think it could work" Sadness was the only one who explicitly agreed so far, and everyone was now waiting for Anger.

"If you get everyone else, including coach, to agree, then I'm with ya all the way" which pretty much decided it, and Joy was jumping up and down for herself.

"Yippee! Group hug!"

 **That chapter took longer than I expected, and I'm sorry if the delay was too much for you.** _ **Rawhide**_ **by the** _ **blues brothers**_ **was a great suggestion made by one of my family, being quite motivational but also not well known nowadays, unless you watched Shrek 2, when Donkey sings it (well, tries to anyway). To be honest, the first image that came to my head was the shrek scene when it was mentioned.**

 **The next chapter I will probably have a break from including a song, unless someone is fortunate enough to suggest something that will fit into the theme, which I can't say yet because I don't know it myself.**

 **So far I haven't really kept to the description, but don't worry, it will be happening soon. Be patient for the fun to begin and hopefully you won't be disappointed.**

 **Lord Hax out of here!**


	6. Family Discussion

**Chapter 5: family discussion**

Riley entered the front door of the Andersen household at around 6:30 pm, absolutely exhausted by the hardcore training she'd just done.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad"

Hey sweetheart, just in time for supper. Wanna just take your stuff upstairs? Mom greeted from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" and with that Riley dashed upstairs, dumped her kit on the bed then ran back down to the kitchen in record time to find boxes and boxes of chinese food.

"Finally! Some good food."Disgust told Riley to inspect the boxes and was satisfied with the contents

"Looks great Mom" Joy was on the console now as Disgust moved away from the console checking her nails and stood to one side. Riley was now thanking Jill for getting supper, asking how her day was and telling her about her own day.

"So, Dad told has told me about your falling out with your friends. Did you solve the problem honey?"

"Sure did! It's all cool now I think. Jasmine and I made up."

"That's great monkey! So, hockey practice? How did that go?"

"Apart from someone hitting the back of my left leg, and me accidentally making Rose fall over by distracting her, I think it went pretty well" Riley took a big mouthful of noodles and once she finished she continued "Oh! I almost forgot! Our opening game against the Bulldogs next Sunday is being watched by none other than Alex Sunderland!" Joy made her so excited that she squealed.

Mom understood and nodded

"That;a great hon, hope you do well and knock her socks off"

"Thanks Mom!" However, Bill was completely oblivious to who Alex was. Not even his emotions were any help.

"I need information: who is Alex Sunderland?" Demanded Bill's Anger

"Working on it sir!" Responded Dad's fear and immediately got on to locating the right memory.

"Sir, wife is trying to assert contact." Dad's Joy informed his Anger

"On screen" and attention turned to Jill, who asked him a question

"What do you think about it Bill?"

"Oh sure, I think it's great, Who doesn't like Alex?" Bill lied

"Nicely recovered Joy. Fear, status."

"It ain't looking good, no clear memory relating to miss Sunderland sir."

"Damn!" Anger slammed his fist on the desk, causing his beverage to spill slightly, " looks like we're going to have to have to bring out...the question."

"Are you sure sir? The last time…"But Dad's Sadness was interrupted by Anger's hand "Disgust, prepare the question on my mark. Three...two...one...Mark!"

"So, uh...who is Alex again?"

It seemed that the lack of memory didn't really surprised Jill's emotions, but they were disappointed anyway.

"Not again! Did he just pretend that he knew who she was just so he didn't get in trouble? He is SO in trouble" that came from Mom's Anger, but she was halted by Sadness.

"Not yet. Wait until later. I think we'll let him worry first, then land on him like a ton of bricks. How does that sound ladies?" All of Jill's emotions concurred and so they pressed Mom to stay calm and ask Riley to explain.

"Riley will you explain to your father seeing as he's forgotten"

"Sure! So Dad, Alex Sunderland is, like a **really** big TV star. She's one of the presenters for the show about the people stranded on an island where people have got to survive . I'm on season 2 episode 5 'cause I missed a few."

"Yeah, sounds great. But why would you want to watch something like that? All these shows seem rather boring to me."

Disgust rolls her eyes to this, and Anger twitches in annoyance, but they don't make towards the console.

"Dad, it's just a show! I enjoy it that's all."

"Well so long as you enjoy it, eh monkey?" He said, smiling at her. At this point Jill started a new conversation to stop it becoming awkward.

"Moving on to something **completely** different. You've got a big day coming up on Tuesday and we want to know what you want us to do for it"

"Big day? Have we missed something Joy?" Fear piped up and asked the yellow emotion

"I don't think so, doesn't anyone else know?" But everyone shook their heads. Luckily, Mom began to expand on the issue.

"First off, cake. How do you want your cake done this time 'round? You probably don't want a Frozen cake like last year do you?"

"OF COURSE!" And Joy rushed over, pressed the recall button and a yellow memory came rolling in from long term. As it replayed all the others spoke up in recognition.

"12 years and 362 days I've known Riley for and I never thought I'd forget when her birthday was"said Joy

"What an awesome cake we had last year, I mean, just look at it right now"the memory was playing scenes of the previous party, including the blowing out of the candles, the games that were played with her friends, and also a Piñata.

"I liked the bit where we got to destroy the piñata. Now that's what I call a party game!" and Anger acted out hitting one with an imaginary bat, making Fear flinch.

"Parties are horrible, think about it: scary balloons, pinning the tail on the donkey, and not to mention the probability of clowns." Fear shuddered at the thought, but Joy interrupted, and tried to gather the others around to discuss what kind of cake they wanted at the party.

"How about a chocolate flavour cake?" Anger suggested "which looks like the avengers?" and he slotted the idea

"Avengers? Get real!" moaned Disgust "Okay, Sadness got any ideas?"

Sadness was surprised she was asked at all "Me?"

"Well you **are** Sadness, aren't you?" Replied Disgust, and Joy shot her a look, but said nothing.

"Oh, I don't know...how about a cherry cake with a picture of Marley on it"

"Whose Marley? Is that the dog from that sad movie?"

"Yeah…" This was too much for Sadness who fell on the floor sobbing away

"Sorry but no, I don't think so, and who puts cherry in a cake anyway?"So the second suggestion was thrown out of the window,

"Well I have a suggestion." said fear, "maybe we should reply to Mom instead of ignoring her." and Joys eyes widened

"Oh dear! Very wise Fear"

"Oh sorry mom, I was so busy thinking about the perfect cake that I zoned out. To be honest I haven't really decided yet"

"That's okay honey. Alright then, how about games?"

Joy had already got this sorted

"Can I have a sleepover party? Please!" Riley begged, but both Bill was sceptical

"I don't know, we may not have the room" Dad pointed out

"Oh okay…"Riley was disappointed, and Sadness pushed the lever up at this point

"However, I'm sure we can arrange it somehow, kiddo"

"Really? Thanks Dad!" and Joy got Sadness off the levers and told Riley to get up and hug her father. Then they all finished the takeaway and discuss Riley's birthday, but Riley was constantly fighting back yawns, which didn't go unnoticed by Jill. After supper was finished Jill told her

"Well it's bed time, I think you should get ready for bed"

And with that Riley took off for her bedroom, got dressed into her monkey pyjamas and once her parents had said goodnight, she immediately crashed down to a night of dreamy oblivion.

Joy began to praise everyone for working hard in her usual vigour, offering a hug to the nearest emotion, which just so happened to be the firebrick. Needless to say he was not happy with her embrace,

"Good work people, I'm so happy with all of you today. It's my dream duty today so everyone else take 5"

Everyone else bid her goodnight and plodded off to their rooms, and Joy loaded memories to long term, grabbed a chair, sat down at the console and prepared for whatever dream productions dragged up from today.

 **I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I think you know the horrors of writer's block if you have your own story going. I had no song that could appropriately capture the theme and mood of the chapter, so I'm afraid I gave it a miss, but the next one should, hopefully, have a song to go with it.**

 **The next chapter will be Riley going out with Jordan on a date, so any romance, shopping or fun time songs that you can suggest would be great.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Pete Docter, who turned 48 today (9/10/16). Happy birthday Pete, I hope you have a good day! Thanks for reading people, hope to see you all later.**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams**

"Good morning every body! Wakey, wakey, rise and shine, it's time for our trip to the mall!"

"Why are you playing the bongos?" said Disgust as she came through to headquarters.

"Well why not? Isn't it just a fun instrument? All the racket we could make, have everybody dance to a fun beat, can't you just feel it? Come on Disgust you know you want to have a little fun!"

"That's not my job Joy, that's yours. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to do my job, which if you didn't know, involves me making our princess absolutely fabulous for the day out." and Disgust strode past Joy without a second glance. Next to come through the door was Anger.

"Now that's my kind of instrument! But next time, DON'T WAKE ME UP WITH IT!" Anger stormed past Joy just as fast as Disgust did.

"Why do I get the feeling that things aren't going well around here today?" She muttered to herself. Just as she said that, both Sadness and Fear come into the room. Sadness was dragging her feet along as usual and Fear lept out of his skin as Joy approached him whilst banging her bongos, hid behind Sadness and whimpered.

"Stop worrying Fear, they're just bongos."

"Oh ' _they're just bongos_ ' Fear, no...nothing to worry about...nothing at all. I wonder how many people have had a heart attack..." Fear was shaking and hyperventilating at this point "relating to percussive instruments. I bet * _wheeze_ * there's a strong correlation * _wheeze_ *."

"You worry too much, bongos never hurt anyone." explained Joy.

"Can you be sure? Can you really be sure?" Fear peeped out from behind the teardrop, and asked if it was alright to come out now.

"Yes Fear, it is. If you want to hide behind me again I'll understand."

"Thanks Sadness." Fear brushed himself down and the duo continued off to the console. Joy placed the bongos on the shelf and joined the rest of them, just as Disgust is getting Riley to choose a set of clothes to go out in,

"No...not going to wear _that_ today" So Riley put the usual yellow jacket and trousers away, and picked out a piece she had never seen before. It was a dress, unusual for Riley to own such an item but still, she liked the look of it.

"Hmm...nice...Mom must have got us this at some point and put it in here. How come we've never seen it before?" Disgust shrugged and continued "She is so wearing this no matter what. Okay Riley here we go…"and with that Riley put on the dress along with some tights and a headband that matched. She stood in front of the mirror so all the emotions could see what their girl looked like.

"Wow Disgust! You've got her to totally rock that look!"

"Oh my...it makes my eyes water at the beauty,"

"Another fine job if I say so, Disgust, I fear you're gonna be a knockout"

"Meh…" Anger was the only one who didn't really care, but then he never usually did. "Better than the last one"

The dress was black with white stripes just above the hem, It had no sleeves as such, and there was a belt around the waist. It captured Riley so well that it actually made her dazzling.

Riley walked down stairs and into the kitchen, grabbed the Cookie Crisp cereal from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge. Mom was at at the table eating toast, and Dad had already gone to work.

"Wow honey you look great! I see you like the dress I got you"

"Uh huh! I never thought it'd be possible but I _**love**_ it!, I mean love a dress?" Riley sat down with her cereal she'd just poured out and began shovelling, while Mom explained that once she's dropped Riley off at the mall she's got to go to work at the office so won't be able to pick her up until at least 5:00. Riley gulped down the last of her breakfast, got up and put the bowl in the sink.

"Shall we get going then my munchkin?"

"But I haven't got any shoes that match"

"Oh we can sort that out once we get there. Come on, you don't want to keep him waiting do you?"

* * *

Have a good time Riley! See you tonight."and Jill blew a kiss to her daughter

"Okay Mom. Bye!"And she ran off to the meeting place in her new shoes that Mom just bought her, although she found it slightly difficult. As she walked along, Disgust and Joy were both on the console and one of them nudged the recall button.

"This should get her going right" said Disgust and as the memory was recalled, a song was reverberating through the air, and it got everyone in a cool sort of mood as she walked to the café she and Jordan were meeting

" _Sweet dreams are made of these"_ Sang Disgust

" _Who am I to disagree?_ "Joy joined in

" _I travel the world and the seven seas_ "continued the green emotion

" _Everybody's looking for something!_ "they then sung together, with Joy's right arm around Disgust and her left arm making a sweeping moment. Disgust was having Riley practically strut to the café, which was slightly out of character but that didn't phase her. Riley began to sing along now for the other section, and as she finally reached her destination, she burst into a full whistle session with her emotions, making people turn around and look at her. Luckily Jordan got up from his table and greeted her just before she embarrassed herself. Over the past year Jordan had matured slightly. He was taller, and very much growing up, just like Riley herself. Jordan didn't really zone out as much anymore, but he still had a slightly cool man chill around him, and that was what attracted Riley to him in the first place. He was still in his band, which she went to see practice sometimes, and he got her into skating, taking her to the park as well.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Uh...wanna join me?"Jordan gestured at the table he had just come from. As much as he didn't zone out much, he was still a bit too laid back.

"Sure!" And so Riley sat down opposite her boyfriend and he smile at her just as she smiled at him.

"So, what's new here with you? Got anything awesome goin' on?" He asked

"Well… it _is_ my birthday on Tuesday so I'm coming up with a plan for what to do."

"Cool man, mind if I tag along?"Jordan asked eagerly, and his Joy was pressing his console along with Fear, because Joy was excited about the prospect of a party, but Fear was anxious about her saying no.

"Sure, why not? I mean, I was planning to have a sleepover party, but I guess you can come over for the first bit" And with that Jordan's face broke into a grin, and offered a fist to Riley for a fist bump.

"Thanks!"

Disgust told her to knock the fist with her own to make Riley look cool, then they both did the Baymax thing.

"Anyway, what you gonna have? Wanna coffee or something?" He asked politely. Riley's emotions all went to work deciding what they wanted, but decided on a hot chocolate.

"Yeah sure, I'll just go order."

In headquarters, Fear and Anger were completely bored by the events taking place. Anger was, as usual, reading the Mind Reader, and Fear was sitting there twiddling his thumbs and occasionally tapping his chair. Sadness, however, was taking interest in the events outside, even though she wasn't needed, just like Anger and Fear. She walked up to Joy and asked,

"So Joy, what are you doing now?"

"I'm glad you asked Sadness, both Disgust and I will be carrying out the duty of ensuring the date goes perfectly. Keeping Riley happy and also socially acceptable is the main purpose today, but if we need you, I'm sure we'll call."

"Oh okay. Do you mind if I stay and watch?"

"Knock yourself out. I won't complain, and I'm sure Ms Broccoli over there won't either" Sadness smiled at that, and Joy fell onto the floor with laughter.

"Say what? What what that?" Joy straightened up right away and put on a mock serious face.

"Nothing m'lady" Joy curtseyed "nothing at all"

But Disgust didn't buy it. She glared at Joy and Sadness went and sat down just a little bit away from her. Right then Jordan came back to the table carrying his coffee and her hot chocolate on a tray. He'd even ordered a plate of cookies.

"Hey, sorry I kept you waiting, I thought I'd lost my wallet but it was in my back pocket. I mean, how dumb could someone get right?"

"You are such an idiot Jordan! You might want to get that checked out at the doctors or something" Said Riley in a playful tone. Jordan pretended to be insulted and gasped at the revelation.

"We insult our boyfriend's intelligence do we? Well, we'll see about that!" and he gets up and starts tickling Riley all over.

"Ooh, stop it! Stop it!" Both she and Joy were laughing at this really hard "Get off!" Riley was struggling to breathe now as he tickled harder "It was a joke, I promise!" And with that Jordan stopped his tickling escapade and sat back at the table. Joy wiped tears from her eyes and proceeded to tell Riley to do the same.

"Do we get to eat now? I _really_ want those cookies!" And so the two of them got onto consuming the whole plate full along with their beverages. But neither had really planned what to do after the cafe and once they had finished, they were stuck outside with nothing to do in the freezing cold wind.

 **" _Cliff hangers. Stay there too long and you might lose your grip._ " Random made up quote, 2016.**

 **Anyway, sorry if I left it a bit open, but hopefully you enjoyed it. The next chapter will include a cameo from the cool girl, and of course means that _cool kids_ by _Echosmith_ , or another fitting in tune you suggest (don't just take my choice for granted!).**

 **A lot of people have suggested songs for my story and I'm so delighted that you've all been following my story. At the moment they don't really fit in but I'm sure they can go in somewhere if it works. As Riley's Birthday is coming up you've got an even better chance to have your song added.***

 **With an increasing workload at my college, I probably won't release as often as I used to, please forgive me. Hopefully it will still be a little bit more than once a week though, so don't worry!**

 _ ***limited number of chapters only. Terms and conditions apply.**_


	8. Cool kids

**Chapter 7: Cool kids**

 **Before I start, I forgot to name the previous chapter's song, which was** _ **Sweet dreams (are made of these)**_ **by** _ **Eurythmics,**_ **in case you wanted to know** _ **.**_

"So, what do we do now wise guy? We could have stayed in the warm y'know" Anger didn't think highly of Jordan' notion to stand outside in the chilling wind, and he persuaded Riley to let Jordan know that it was a pretty stupid idea.

"Hey it'll be fine! We'll just go somewhere else. How about Macy's?" Despite neither of them particularly enjoying the idea of shopping, both of their emotions were keen to get out of the cold.

"Well, if it means getting somewhere warm, then sure."And of they both went, Jordan with his arm around her and Riley leaning on his shoulder as they walked along.

"I probably should have brought a jacket or something"

"Yeah, totally should as well. Oh here we are Riley" Both of their Joys were glad to be able to duck inside and look like they were shopping for clothes. However, Jordan's Disgust and Fear were not.

"Uh, dude, why did we make Jordan ask to go to Macy's? Come on, get real!" complained his Disgust.

"Yeah Joy, what if someone we know sees us here? We'll be completely rejected for sure. Might as well get the loser sign out right now" Jordan's Fear started biting his nails.

"Hey amigos, everything will be awesome. Just relax dudes."

As the pair were wandering the store together, pretending to look interested at certain things, Riley spotted some horrendous sweater and Disgust said to the others

"What, is _that_? It looks like some sort of dead animal. Don't tell me people actually buy and wear that"

Just then, an elderly shopper was standing opposite the couple, and actually picked one up, took it to the counter and bought it. This was too much for Both Joys, and so Riley and Jordan just broke into hysterics.

"She bought the dead animal! _Bwahahahahaha!_ "

"Oh God that's funny! Oh I can't breathe...whoo!"

Jordan and Riley finally calmed down after a minute or so, and Jordan caught his breathe.

"Wow, _that_ was funny!" Said Joy, and even Anger had a little smile on his face. Joy continued

"Anyway, are we buying something, or are we done here?"

"Nah we're good...ooh, look at that!" exclaimed the green vegetable to the others, pointing to a rack several yards down. For she had spotted a new hoodie she wanted to buy.

"Come on Jordan, I just spotted something really cool!" Riley grabbed Jordan's hand and dragged him all the way to the rail.

"Just look at them! Are or are they not amazing?"but he just shrugged.

"Sure."

"You don't like them?" Riley seemed disappointed at Jordan's response.

"They're okay, but I just don't really know much about fashion. I mean, look at the way I dressed this morning." Joy and Anger both commanded the console at this confession, making Riley happy, but also slightly annoyed.

"Okay, but you could just say that instead of just blowing it off with a shrug"

Over the other side of the shop, a black haired girl with a blue streak on the fringe was looking at skirts. Both Riley and Jordan recognised the girl from school. She was the cool kid, and she was the most popular student in their grade. Sadness at this point accidently nudged the recall button and a sad/happy memory came came down from long term and began to play out. It was a moment when Riley was listening to depressing music and at this particular point, _Cool kids_ began to play.

"Hey, why don't you ask Chantelle? I'm sure she'll give you some fashion tips." but Riley backed away from Jordan

"Oh no...no way am I asking her, she'll probably just laugh at me."

"Uh, isn't it worth it? You'll get an expert opinion" Jordan kept on nudging Riley, saying that it wouldn't be that bad and that he'll be there too.

Anger was irritated by then and Riley's responded in annoyance

"Alright! I'll ask her, just shut up!" and so Riley walked over to Chantelle and asked her opinion on the hoodie, which was a grey colour with black trim around the hood and sleeves and black stitching.

"Hi chantelle!" Riley tried to get the girl's attention and when Chantelle turned around to see who was approaching her, she raised her eyebrows inquisitively

"Riley? You are the person I least expected to come to me. Why did you come here?" Chantelle put on a really convincing sassy tone, which disguised her lack of self-confidence.

"Well…I wanted your opinion on this hoodie, I mean, Jordan doesn't think much about it" Riley explained

"Hmm, it's a nice colour...but the trim, it could be better. If you're asking me, you'll want the other set, the one with the colours inverted. I think it goes well with your kind of style."

Oh, okay...thanks Chantelle!"

"No problem girl, tell Jordan he has _literally_ no taste" Chantelle's emotions were all talking about Riley and her fashion sense, especially her Disgust and Joy, who were saying about how they were now turning the sporty tomboy into a Chic goddess like her.

* * *

Riley and Jordan made their way of to the counter to buy the hoodie that Chantelle recommended, and after the hoodie was scanned, the clerk announced to the pair that there was a discount on that line of clothing which hadn't been put on the tag.

"If you want to get another one, go ahead, they're half price." Said the assistant.

"Awesome! You know what? I'll pay for the second one" So Jordan got out his wallet, took out the $16 that was needed to pay for the other one, whilst Riley dashed off to grab another. After paying the lady behind the counter, they left the store and found that the day had finally brightened up.

"I think it's time we went off to the park. Y'know? Go for a walk, maybe grab some ice-cream or something."

"Yeah, I'd like that" and Joy had Riley reach up and plant a kiss on Jordan's cheek. "Of we go then."

 **So, the end of the chapter is nigh. As was mentioned in the last chapter, I had** _ **Cool kids**_ **by** _ **Echosmith**_ **as the song of choice for this chapter. The song had a sad connection in the story because Riley seems to wish she was like Chantelle, even though I made Chantelle very insecure on the inside (which was done as it was shown by the end credits in the movie).**

 **A walk through the golden gate park should be fun to write about (despite the lack of being abroad, let alone being to America), and any ideas or songs you suggest will most likely be included this time, for I intend it to be a hefty chapter, possibly 2-3,000 words long.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope to hear suggestions from you soon!**


	9. Out of my mind

**Chapter 8: Out of my mind**

The golden gate park was a fair walk from Macy's, so Riley suggested they catch a bus to the park. They got to the park about an hour later, after the bus they were on got stuck in midday traffic. When they got off, however, the day was so wonderful that they wasted no time in standing around, and quickly proceeded to the ice-cream vendor parked outside the gate.

"Heya kids! What can I do for you? The favourite today is banoffee, or there's raspberry jello, honeycomb, marshmallow, bubble gum, or you can have your standard chocolate, strawberry or vanilla."Said the vendor with an approachable smile. Joy and the others were debating which flavour was the best, whilst Jordan was tossing up between choosing his usual strawberry and the exotic honeycomb.

"I think the jello sounds awesome! Let's have that."Said Joy.

"Nah, I'm in the mood for a simple chocolate, it's safe to say I know it won't by poisoning Riley any time soon"

"Oh...I was thinking of having bubble gum, because bubble gum ice-cream is blue just like the Blue moon ice cream we used to have back in Minnesota…"

"All of you girls are completely nuts," Anger went on and explained his choice"why bother with those when you can have something refreshing _and_ chewy? I choose Marshmallow"

Fear wasn't so sure that ice-cream was such a good idea though.

"Do you guys remember the last time we had a cold refreshment? A complete disaster _that_ was." And so Fear pressed the recall button to show them what he meant:

 _Both Riley and Meg were sat outside with some Slurpee they had bought at the 7-eleven store. Whilst the pair were busy slurping away, Riley sucked too hard and got a overly large mouthful. Her whole head shot up in pain, and Meg laughed at her dilemma before going over to ask if she was alright._

"Yes, I remember. So? We'll be careful this time Fear, just relax!" said Joy reassuringly. But Fear retorted back,

"Easy for you to say, I don't want Riley to have her head frozen again if you don't mind"

"Just pick a goddamn flavour and get on with it!"

"Alright, calm down Anger! I chose...chocolate, because it's been found to calm the nerves and relax people" Disgust quickly counted up the number of each flavour that got picked and announced that chocolate won the vote.

Riley then placed her order, paid the gentleman $2.50 for an extra large cone and thanked him as the cone was handed to her.

"You got an extra large? That's like, three times the size of a regular!"Jordan exclaimed.

"Hey, it'll be fine! I can handle it. Let's get walking shall we?"

Meanwhile in headquarters, Fear was chastising the others for going for the extra large cone.

"What were you even thinking? She can't eat all of that! Next she'll be barfing everywhere, and you know how unattractive that is, don't you Disgust?"

All of the other emotions nodded and agreed that perhaps they had been a little too greedy, but Anger said that what's done is done and that they should all just get on with it.

Every single emotion in headquarters was lapping up the scenery around them as if nobody had ever seen anything so beautiful. Jordan's emotions didn't really care for the scenery, but they did appreciate the time they were having with Riley. But as Riley approached the Japanese tea garden, she let out a small gasp.

"Oh my...isn't it so beautiful? The way the architecture just works with the surrounding plant life… I'm just gonna walk around and take a couple of photos. Would you mind?"

And Jordan obliged "Sure, whatever you want."

But in Jordan's head his Disgust was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"What is the point bro? it's just a fancy building used as a tea house, nothing special. It's like, _totally_ uncool man"

"Yeah, but it's polite to be...uh, what's the word that the nerds use Fear?"

"Courteous?"

"That one! You know, show some manners and respect? I mean, then you make everyone happy."

"Only you care about making Jordan happy, Joy, My job is to stop him from being socially and physically poisoned, if you remember, and _that_ is poisoning us."

"Whoa dude, seriously, take a chill pill. Let's just wait, she'll be done any moment...now. See? wasn't that much of a drag was it Disgust?"

Once Riley came back from taking quite a few more photos than she had intended, they continued on to other glorious sights in the park, and Jordan pulled Riley closer as they walked on. To Joy, Jordan began to whistle a pretty meaningless tune, but at least Sadness recognised it.

"Aww...That's one of my favourites, it makes me all dreamy inside…"

"Wait, that's an actual song?"It seemed like an off the cuff rhythm, but then again, Joy was too busy feeling love struck by the close contact she was having to notice. But when Anger spoke up next it surprised everyone:

"Hey, I recognise this song too, it's one of the best songs ever"

"Really? I didn't think anybody else liked it…" She shuffled awkwardly whilst looking at her feet "I always thought they'd find it too sad…"

"You know what? As much as I hate it I think I'll do it for you."

Sadness had no idea what Anger meant by this, but he lent over and pressed recall once again, calling the memory of the song up from long term. The memory was sad, but it glowed with such a brilliant light it almost seemed yellow. The song began to play with John Legend's voice, and Anger struck up with him in a way the others had never heard him do before.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down."_ The four remaining emotions were so busy listening to Anger that they completely ignored what Riley was doing, and boy was Anger good. _  
_" _What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.  
_ " _My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"  
_ And then the chorus started along with a now emotional firebrick  
 _'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning."_ Anger then extended his hand out to Sadness and Joy and gave them his all, causing the pair to start sobbing. _  
_" _'Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you, oh oh_ "But both Disgust and Fear decide that this was perhaps a bit too much, so they send the memory back to long term, and the tune comes to an abrupt halt as it flies up the tube.

"That's enough don't you think?"Disgust scolded the trio "We should be paying attention to Riley, not be busy singing love songs to each other"

But as Sadness and Joy both wiped away their tears, Anger straightened up his tie, then glared at the nerve and his accomplice for ruining his moment.

* * *

Back in the outside world, Riley and Jordan were still walking together through the park, and Riley continued to stop for photographs whenever she saw something new that was worthwhile. They had managed to make it to Lloyd lake, where a dazzling waterfall could be seen. Despite it being quite small, it was refracting the light around it, creating a rainbow in the mist. The emotions had managed to recover in time to allow Riley to enjoy the feature, and Joy had an idea. Running over to the box with all the ideas in, grabbed the one she wanted and placed it in the console. Joy waited anxiously as the Riley decided whether to take the idea or not.

"Ooh, she took it! This'll be _so_ fun to see. Hey You've got to see this"

Riley bent over, scooped her hand through the water and splashed Jordan all over.

"Oh no you didn't!" Jordan was laughing with shock at the sudden cold that came over him "You are _so_ dead" Both his Anger and his Joy told Jordan to go and make her pay for it, and Joy pointed out that they might even enjoy it.

"Besides, could be a fun fight." And even Fear agreed to staging a water fight, so long as it didn't get out of hand.

* * *

It was about twenty to six when the two got back to Riley's rendezvous point for her dad to pick her up. With her shopping bag the only thing that was still dry from the fight, it was going to be difficult to explain how the heck she managed to get that wet.

"Luckily it isn't that chilly outside, otherwise Riley probably would have ended up with a cold. That would have been a disaster!"Fear was once again thinking about Riley's safety, but Disgust had other things on her mind.

"Oh look at us! We're a complete mess! Why isn't there anything for us to hide behind, we can't be seen like this!"

Joy was the one at the console at this point, and had Riley chat to Jordan to pass the time.

"That was hilarious! We should do it again sometime, maybe in one or two weeks?" She smiled at him, and Jordan's head sort of exploded.

"Oh...uh...do we? Can we? Don't we like have band practice for the next three weeks?" Jordan's fear was in overload, but once again, his Joy and Disgust calmed him down.

"Well, I have band practice each Saturday for the rest of this month, but you can always come down to watch if you want.

"Sure, I'd like that."

And just as the pair kissed each other, Mr Andersen arrived in the family car. He rolled down the window, and shouted across,

"Hey! You two lovebirds, mind dropping one another for a minute?"

None of the two had noticed Bill pull up to the sidewalk and they leaped out of their skin when they heard him. They turned to face the car and both of them were blushing. Riley had even turned scarlet.

"Oh...hey Dad…"

"Hi Mr Andersen."

"Hello Jordan, nice to see you again. Come on Riley, We're running late, don't want to miss the game now do we?" Bill had been waiting all day for the big Minnesota Wild game, and he definitely didn't want to waste anytime waiting around here. So Riley got into the vehicle, waved goodbye to her lovely boyfriend and off they drove so they could support their favourite team.

 **And that's another chapter over, phew! With so much going on during the Halloween holidays I didn't really get a chance to write it until now. There was also a lot of research I had to do to get the chapter off the ground, so I hope I managed to please any San Franciscans with correct details about your city.**

 **The song was** _ **All of me**_ **by** _ **John Legend,**_ **and I thought I'd honour a request to have the song sung by Anger to Joy. I added Sadness as well because I thought it'd make it more appropriate to the theme of the song, seeing as it's sad.**

 **It was a really fun chapter to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it, just don't expect any more shipping from me. I don't tend to like writing about it much, but I will read it if it's done right.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope to see you soon!**


	10. Some news

**Chapter 9: Some news...**

 _ **Saturday night**_

The old banger was on it's last legs and soon they were off to get a new one, but Bill knew that it couldn't happen for a while now, not until after he got his next pay cheque at least. His Anger was not pleased that he had to wait another 3 weeks for it to arrive, but both his Joy, Sadness and Disgust were already planning what car they wanted next.

"We need to be sensible this time, we can't get another one of these, they break down too much"

"Sadness, we picked that car because it was cheap to run and repair, but I see your point. How about a Japanese car this time, they say they are reliable."

But once his Disgust heard Joy mention the Japanese cars, he turned to him and tutted disapprovingly.

"What use would one of those be? They produce some of the ugliest cars to ever exist. Think of something better"

Both his Fear and Anger weren't really listening to the other three, they were too busy focusing on driving Bill's little girl home; Fear alert for any potential driving hazard, and Anger was looking out for reckless drivers.

"GET OFF THE ROAD YOU IDIOT!" was the way Anger responded to the oncoming truck that pulled right across him from the left, and Bill's Fear told Bill to swerve the car to avoid the behemoth from crushing them.

They finally managed to get home in plenty of time for the match against the San Jose Sharks; they had at least forty minutes to spare and so they asked Riley to help him unload the car. Jill was already home, and she had just finished cooking one of her many delicious batches of homemade apple pie.

All of Bill's emotions took a big sniff and his Joy began to compliment his wife on how good it smelled.

"Why thanks honey!"

Riley walks in with the last parcel from the car, and also smells the pie and Joy, being her usual self, really wanted to have a slice of one of her favourite desserts.

"Hey Mom! Can I have a slice?"

Jill smiled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you can't have it yet, it's for the first break."

"Aww, I can't wait _that_ long!" Just a tiny bit?"

"I think you should listen to your mother young lady"

"Okay…"Anger and Sadness didn't really like having to wait but they knew they shouldn't push it too far.

After the game had finished and they had eaten all the snacks and pie they possibly could, the Andersen family decided to talk more about Riley's birthday. Riley's dad starts the ball rolling,

"So have you thought more about your birthday yet? Don't forget it's only three days away"

"I was wondering, I want to do some karaoke, we still have the old machine right?"

"I think so." Bill turned to Mrs. Andersen at this point "Honey, did it come with us when we moved?"

"It was put on the truck along with the case of CD we had. I think it'll be in the garage somewhere."

"Fair enough. Riley, if Dad can find it amongst all the junk we've got lying around then sure."Riley smiled at this,

"Thanks Dad!"

"Oh, you need to decide on what food you want as well. Dad and I can't just go down to the local store and get a load of cheap party food, I'm pretty sure you're fed up of it by now."

"I don't mind, not really." Her emotions inserted an imagine chip, which showed up a load of Riley's favourite foods"Maybe some fries, pizza, hot dogs, heck, maybe even some Guacamole."

But it was soon bedtime once again, and Riley trotted off to bed after saying goodnight and brushing her teeth. She quickly drifted off to sleep and had yet another insanely weird dream.

 _ **Sunday morning**_

"Hey Riley, We've got some news for you."

She jumped out of bed with a start, and Fear ran so fast from the console after handling dream duty that he couldn't slow down in time and ended up running into the wall.

"Sure, coming Mom"

As the others began to work their way to the console room, Fear composed himself, took himself back to the chair and had Riley get out of bed. She walked downstairs as she was, into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, it's short notice but your Dad has to go back down to Minnesota for a conference, meaning we've got to stay the night. You'll probably miss school tomorrow, but I'm sure it won't be too bad.

"REALLY?! Awesome!"Joy didn't hold back from expressing herself right now, and not surprisingly her Mom and Dad had picked up on this positive attitude.

"Oh, I see you're excited huh? Well, you'd better get ready, we've got to go ASAP." And so Riley rushed to get ready, packing any clothes that were clean that she could find, and making her way once again to the clapped out family motor.

 _ **Sunday afternoon**_

After the drive to the airport, and a tediously long flight, the Andersens were finally back in Minnesota, and as they got in the taxi with their overnight luggage, they all gave a sigh of relief. As for Riley's emotions, they too were in agreement. Mostly.

"Finally, after 2 and three quarter hours on that plane we get to have a proper rest. Do you know how annoying that kid was in front of us. I coulda punched him so hard…" Anger said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Anger, it was fine, no need to get all worked up. I mean, we did it when we were three too."

"Oh, _**sure**_ , look at Joy the expertー" But he was interrupted by Disgust, who was pulling a face during her recount of the journey.

"Yeah, the food was absolutely _dreadful_ "

"And we could have crashed"Fear pointed out, and Sadness, quite unhelpfully, announced that:

"Planes make me sad…"

Joy was put down by the other four ganging up on her, so she decided to change the subject, before all the input from the others overwhelmed Riley.

"But think of this, at least we'll be staying with Grandma Marie and Grandpa John, right? That's gotta be fun?" Joy recalled a memory from Riley's childhood, where she and grandma were baking cookies together. All of the emotions were admiring this happy memory together, and instantly forgot about the "amazing" trip over.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Williams: Riley's maternal grandparents. Both Riley and Mom got out, said goodbye to Dad and he continued off to his conference. In this time, an elderly man came out of the house, and both of them smiled.

"Hey, isn't it my favourite daughter and granddaughter? Wow, you've grown so much since I last saw you Riley!"

"Hi Grandpa!" and Riley ran in for a hug.

"You must be tired after your journey, wanna hand with all your luggage?"

* * *

They made their way inside and Joy was so happy to be back in their old neighbourhood.

"The house hasn't changed a single bit, it's exactly as I remember!"

And yet Sadness brought up feelings of nostalgia for the place, and regret for not being able to stay longer.

"Hey what's up sweetie? Did seein' the old folks depress ya?"

"Oh...no I was just thinking about something, it doesn't matter."

"If you say so kiddo. Anyway, your grandma ain't here right now, she's out playing bingo, but she'll be back before four, so we need to entertain ourselves for a bit, eh?"

 **This part of the story is carried on in the next chapter, so carry on reading folks! I'm releasing 3 in one day due to the backlog of stuff, one down two to go!**


	11. Going home

**Chapter 10: Going home**

 _ **Sunday evening**_

Bill came back from his conference at about half six,

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Bill, we're in here"Grandpa John's voice called out from the living room.

His emotions were happy to be here and able to rest at last; it had been a tiring day after all.

"Oh, a seat! I recommend entering the sitting sequence, sir" called out Bill's Disgust, which was accepted by Anger.

"Agreed, make it so."

"Sitting sequence initiated...and we're down!"Confirmed Joy, which made Anger and the others smile.

* * *

Not long after Dad's arrival, dinner was ready and everyone gathered around the table. Jill's brothers (and wives) also came over for dinner as well that night, along with Riley's cousins. And as much as Riley barely ever saw them nowadays, it was almost like they'd never been away. They fought over who would get the last potatoes, they probably told too many jokes, and not to mention the conventional sing along, where grandma would sit down and play a tune on her piano. Tonight it was " _Going Home_ by _Annie Haslam_ ", an old favourite of grandma's, and she got really into the song, giving everyone else a standard to try and reach. Riley struggled to get the tune right, but did considerably better than her cousins, who all seemed to be tone deaf. Reaching the end, everyone in the room continued onward, and Riley pushed through the verse:

" _Going home, going home_

 _I'm just going home_

 _It's not far, just close by_

 _Through an open door_

 _I am going home_

 _I'm just going home"_

And after that song, they went around telling stories about what's been going on since they moved away; they already knew about how much the move had affected Riley to begin with, so no one brought it up, but Sadness and Joy both wanted to tell the story about how Riley had managed to score a place as captain for her school soccer team during the season, and also continues to perform well at her new hockey club.

But again, time caught up with the regathered family and it was time for Riley's cousins to go home, and she herself went to one of the spare rooms to bed.

"I guess it's my turn on dream duty tonight, I hope I don't have to wake Riley up tonight, that would make me feel so bad…* _sigh_ * Well, goodnight everyone…" Fear wrapped his arm around her and comforted her

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Sadness, be careful eh?" And with that Fear and the others left the console room, leaving her alone in the dark, watching the monitor, ready for all that dream productions had to throw at her.

 _ **Monday morning**_

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad. We'll probably come back up for thanksgiving, see you then?"Jill was saying goodbye to her parents once again, and was, despite everything, really glad to see them.

"Sure honey, we just wish that you could come a lot more, you think you could make it for Christmas too?"

Bill came over as that was being said after loading up the taxi with all the luggage.

"Possibly Marie, but it depends on how much it would cost to get down here. This time I had expenses paid by the company"

* * *

"Ugh! Why are adults _SO_ boring? It's like, time to go already!"

"We can't wait around all day, we'll miss the flight back, then we'll miss the party we've got planned! Oh dear, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

Anger smacked Fear right across the room just to shut him up, and as Fear came back, rubbing his head, it was finally time to go. Riley said bye to her grandparents, and Marie asked Riley to come with her for a minute. Fear was apprehensive, but the rest just went with it, and for good reason.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes Grandma."

"And you are going to be 13 am I right?"

"Yes Grandma."

"Well then, I think we should give you a present that you can unwrap from us. You will be becoming a teenager after all. Here you are." And Marie passed her a wrapped up present that was hidden behind a tarp, and it was a fair size,

"Nothing too big, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway"

"Thanks Grandma!" Both Riley and her emotions shouted, and once they were all on their way back to San Francisco, her emotions were all too busy and excited, wondering what her Grandparents had got her

"I hope it's a new stick, maybe the one that we've been looking at for a while. Our old one is almost in pieces."

Joy seemed to roll her eyes at Anger jokingly, but he didn't notice anyway

"Oh come on Anger, you know full well it can't be, the box isn't the right size or shape for a start. Hey! It could be the new book by Malorie Blackman, the review we read on it made it look so good, I just hope that is what it is"

"To me it just looked depressing, I guess I'd enjoy it though…"

"Aww, Sadness, don't be like that, I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad, think positive."

"I am positive. Positive that it would be depressing."

The airhost came along with his little trolley, and Riley was prompted to look over out of curiosity.

"Oooh! Look, they're serving fishcakes!"

* * *

 _ **Monday evening**_

Crashing onto their bed was the best moment of the day so far, and as Riley fell asleep, without even getting changed, everyone in headquarters decided to stay up for a while, and they all watched their favourite memories all night, preparing for the big day tomorrow.

"Yes! You picked that one did you? It was such a good day!" This particular one was greeted extremely well by Joy, because, with it being a completely happy memory, it was one where Riley was starting out at school for the first time. And it was when she first met Meg.

"Next one...oh, I remember this one...I so wanted Riley to smash that little brat's skull, and I would have if you hadn't held me back you beanpole…"

"And I saved us from a potential beating I'll have you know."

"Hey guys, how about this?"

"Nyan cat was the worst video EVER! It so ruined our status at school when we said we liked it, no thanks to you Joy!"

"I didn't know that people found it _that_ annoying at the time, cut me some slack!"

Sadness piped up again, and intervened in the debate between The blue haired star and the Broccoli girl.

"I think you too shouldn't have a go at one another. How about we pack it in for today? It's Anger's time on duty tonight, right?" They nodded in agreement, but they seemed surprised by Sadness' sudden conviction and authority "Okay then…. I guess I'll see you all later then…"

And she skulked off to bed, pretty much sliding to the floor, and all but Anger followed suit, whom stayed behind at the console and began reading his latest copy of the mind reader _,_ and stayed awake until morning.

 **Second out of three chapters for 11** **th** **November, Please do remember all of those who were lost in the First World War, which ended 98 years ago. Lest we Forget…**

 **Now onto the the next chapter and the last of today's releases, I hope you are enjoying them all so far, ONWARD!**


	12. Joy's Birthday diary

**Chapter 11: Joy's Birthday diary**

* _Please begin Message_ *

Hey guys! It's Joy here. I hope you're all ready for Riley's big day because I am hyped! Usually I'm too busy to record my diary entry, there's so much fun to be had in all the planning, the food, the guests. Oh, and don't forget the most important part of all; Riley is yet another year older and another year wiser. It seems like it was only yesterday that she was just starting out in life.

Anyway, I'm off track. The reason why I'm recording my entry today is because I knew I'd end up forgetting details by tomorrow, and then I wouldn't be able to tell you guys about it. We got a new console! * _Squeal_ *.

Now I know what you're gonna say, we get a new console every year, why is this one so special? Well, I'm glad you asked! The mind workers came in on the train of thought as usual and got to work like always, but they added an extra cool feature: a Jukebox.

They say a Jukebox is like a really old fashioned iPod that plays music on records when a song is selected, rather than a digital file; they must have got the idea from one of Riley's memories but I can't recall ever seeing one before. Once they'd finished they said the Jukebox will play any song that Riley can remember, so we don't actually have to keep recalling songs all the way from long term. They said something else too, but I can't remember exactly what it was. I think it was about not using it too often. Meh, if it was _that_ important, I'd remember it, right?

To be honest, I think this is going to be the best feature they've ever installed. Anger would say the swear words were, but I disagree. Anyhow, at least we can figure this one out, unlike " _Poo-bah-tee"_ , still don't know what it does yet.

Only Fear doesn't seem to like the idea of the Jukebox,

"Too dangerous" he said. Silly old Fear, he worries too much. I still love him to bits, don't get me wrong, but he gets _so_ worked up over nothing.

* _Ding dong_ * Ooh, the first guests are arriving! I should probably get to the console so Riley can greet them all with a happy smile. Oh wait never mind, it's just Mom, she got locked out somehow when she went out to get the snacks from the car.

So, where was I? Oh yeah! Fear, Poor guy, he's been busy for the last twenty minutes trying to make sure that none of the spare beds for the sleepover are gonna hurt anybody. He made us check them all five times. Five!

"You can never be too careful, I always say" He told us once again.

Disgust suggested to the rest of us that we go out and buy ourselves a new pair of pants and a new top ready for the occasion, but when we asked Mom and Dad, they said that we just don't have time before the party, seeing as it'll take at least an hour to get to the mall and back, let alone buy the clothes. Anger didn't like that at all, but he managed to keep his cool.

And Sadness. She's been in her room nearly all day. I think it's because she doesn't want to ruin Riley's big day like 6 years ago, when Riley's birthday cake was eaten by our pet dog. Millie, if I remember correctly. If that wasn't bad enough, she ate the candles as well. Needless to say Millie was taken to the vet but didn't come back.

We keep telling Sadness that it wasn't her fault at all, and that Riley had a reason to be sad, but she still hides herself away if she can help it. Anyway, I doubt Riley would remember what happened, it probably got emptied into the dump along with countless others.

Now then, it's half past six and there's still no sign of Gracie or the others, but they probably got stuck in traffic or something. It was pretty bad out there earlier today. I hope they're alrightー

* _Knock knock_ *

Yay! They're finally here! Didn't doubt them for a second. I guess I'll stop the recording right here, shouldn't speak too much or you'll get bored. Bye then!

* _Bleep_ *

 **Looks like you have got hit the Jackpot. Not just one chapter, not just two, but three! I got so loaded with ideas that I just had to write another chapter.**

 **Chapter 9 and 10 were originally going to be one chapter, but I split it into three parts because as much as I wanted to get onto Riley's birthday soon, so my story will could get onto the major plot idea (see description), it might have made it look like it was all pressed into a metaphorical ball and I didn't want that at all.**

 **Anyway, it was the least I could do after leaving the writing for so long. I got so bogged down with the US elections that I couldn't focus, but I'm back now!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Lord Hax.**


	13. Unwrapping

**Chapter 12: Unwrapping**

Rose was the first to arrive, dressed in her favourite violet blue dress. She had taken her time in getting her strawberry blonde hair ready and even her shoes were fitted to match.

"Hey Riley! Happy birthday again! Here's your present."

"Yeah, put it over there on the table, the one with Mom and Dad's presents on it. Thanks by the way!"

"Joy, why did we invite her? You know she rambles on about _everything!"_

"Because she's Riley's friend, and not everyone is like us Anger."

"Well hey should be."

"You know how boring it would be if they were, besides, she's done wonders for Goofball Island."

But their debate between the firebrick and Joy about Rose was cut short as Jasmine appeared through the door in her usual sassy manner.

"Hello there Andersen, great outfit."

"Oh this? I just threw it on"

"Nice! You got a natural fashion sense," Which Disgust smiled to "I brought some snacks as well as your present, hope you like 'em"

Disgust paid close attention as Riley was shown the various packets of food, but she didn't recognise some of the words on the packaging.

"What exactly does Coeliac friendly mean, anyway?"

"Oh this? Jasmine held up the packets in question and shrugged "It means it doesn't have any gluten in it, a coeliac is someone who can't eat gluten based product. I know that you other guys can so I got some more stuff for you."

Jill had heard the rest of the conversation and apologised for the inconvenience, saying how they should have got some food especially for her, but Jasmine waved it off.

"It's okay Mrs Andersen, really, It's better if I get it myself anyway, then I know exactly what's in it"

"Well I'll try to remember for next time anyway. Riley, do you want to entertain your friends until the others arrive? I'll be in the kitchen and Dad will be in the living room if you need any of us."

"Okay, thanks Mom!"

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Andersen" and all three of them ran upstairs to Riley's room, where both Rose and Jasmine dumped their overnight stuff on the first few bed they came to.

"So Riley, got anything great planned? I got this awesome idea where we have, like, a massive pillow fight and we bounce on all the beds and we stay up all night doing all kinds of awesome stuff." Rose then took a really deep breath and took a puff from her inhaler, while Jasmine gave her opinion on the matter.

Meanwhile in Riley's headquarters, the debate from earlier was underway once again.

"Joy, my point still stands, she's absolutely crazy."

"She can't help it, she's got ADHD."

Fear really didn't find this at all comforting,

"Is it contagious? We might catch it and we'll end up all hyper and out of our minds!"

"Whoa Fear! It is _**not**_ contagious I can assure you. I think Mrs Sharper said that it's genetic, meaning it's something you're born with."

"So we can't get it? What a relief!"

Back in reality, Jasmine had laid out some of her ideas, including _truth or dare_ and _would you rather?_ , each of which was met with excitement from Rose, but because Riley's emotions were discussing Rose's ADHD, they hadn't been paying much attention, and when her opinion was asked Riley didn't know how to respond, and she gave a noncommittal reply.

"If it floats your boat, sure."

"So uh… what did we agree to guys? Sadness, you think you could have a look at some of the memories in short term?"

"Oh, okay Joy…" and off she plodded from the console, grabbing the nearest few and got to work finding the snippets of conversation they had missed, while the rest of them explained to Riley's two friends what was going on for the rest of the day.

"So I asked if Mom and Dad if we could get some karaoke going, so they've got the old machine out of the garage along with some CDs for us"

"Awesome! I think I'll sing some of my favourite rock songs or maybe some old nauties tunes from the Sugar Babes or something, wouldn't that be fun, hey guys?"

"Sure Rose, you'd be great."

*knock knock*

"Hey, another guest, wonder who it'll be? Be back in a minute guys!"

The next two people to arrive were Danielle and Gracie, who arrived with their Mom, again loaded with presents. After greeting them and remarking to Miss Benitez on how much she appreciated the present, Riley and the sisters left Riley's Dad to entertain their Mother. After about twenty minutes, the next person to come knocking was none other than Jordan, who came through the door with a bunch of flowers in his hand and a small box with a bow on it.

"Nice to see ya girl, how ya doin'"

"Fine, wanna make your way up stairs? Everyone else is up there." Riley took his flowers and sniffed them, and she was quickly getting in for a hug.

"My favourite flowers, you remembered! I love you _so_ much it's like, unreal."

And, Jordan being Jordan, just shrugged and passed off the revelation like it was nothing, but to Riley that meant, "yeah, I love you too"

Back upstairs, the five of them had decided to play on Riley's Nintendo Wii for a while, each of them taking turns at various games that Riley had in her collection. But after an hour of playing Mario Kart 8, it was time for the real party to begin.

* * *

The food may have been the normal party standard, but everyone seemed to enjoy it. A bowl of several corn based snacks, sandwiches with a variety of fillings, sausages wrapped in bacon, and they were all sat around the table, laughing, joking and generally having a good time. But now was the moment they had all been waiting for. The cake was coming, the lights were off and everyone burst into song.

" _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday dear Riley,_

 _Happy birthday to you!_ "

And everyone burst into cheers and all sorts. Joy was beaming and Disgust was glad of the approval, Riley let out a great big laugh and blew out the candles on her cake, which was a reasonable size considering how little people were there. Riley's parents had evidently pulled out all the stops with this one for it was a lemon cake topped with Yellow icing and little figurines of an ice hockey team, and one of them was definitely meant to be Riley.

"Thank you _so_ much! I don't know what to say...thanks Mom, thanks Dad!"

"Hey, you're welcome sweety, wanna cut the cake?"

Fear leapt out of his skin"With that knife? You've got to be joking! We are _not_ using that!"

"Watch me." And with that Disgust took command and had Riley cut the cake, much to the disbelief of Fear.

"See? Nothing to worry about. It was such a piece of cake. Geddit?"Joy waited for a reaction from the others but all she got was groans "Tough crowd huh? Whatever, now we get to have our cake _and_ eat it!" Again, Joys humour didn't seem to get the desired response,"Sheesh! Why can't anyone see the funny side? You guys are _so_ boring - oh look, presents!"

And there were presents, a bit more than what they all expected too. There were a lot of small ones, big ones, and even one that was really heavy.

"Go on, open them, I just can't wait for you to open those!"

"Yeah, go on, I know you want to!"

All the girls were egging Riley on and, without hesitation she got up and ran across to the pile, picking up the first one, and tearing off the paper.

"That one's from me" Rose pointed out, bouncing up and down and releasing as much of her energy as possible in the small room.

"Hey, thanks for the gel pens, I needed some new stock for a while now, nice call!"

After unwrapping countless presents from all of her friends and extended family, it was time for the last one. It was a plain cardboard box, but it was really long and wide. When she got inside, there was a note strapped to the box, and she quickly opened up the envelope and began to read aloud.

"To our darling monkey, now that you are officially a teenager now, we thought you'd appreciate a little more style in your life, so we got you this to give you the sparkle you deserve. Love, Mom and Dad."

This really got everyone in the room going, and when Riley finally got the package open and peeked inside, all she could do was tear up and smile, not a single word could escape her lips. She took out the box and even her friends were so surprised by the present that they were gasping and could barely say how awesome it was.

It was a complete set of makeup, with mascara, lipsticks, false nails, blusher. You name it, it was in there, and the best thing was, the wooden box it came in was laden with a gold trim around its edges, and was engraved with a cute little message that read:

 _You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known, use this gift to make yourself shine brighter and then your star will never go out._

This time Riley actually cried. It was too beautiful, and Joy and Sadness were working in unison, bringing up these tears to let the party know just how grateful she was, just how amazed she was at this party and it only got better from there on out.

"So erm, ready for some karaoke anyone?"

 **It's been three months since the last update, but here it is and isn't it just** _ **really**_ **long? I hope you haven't got bored of waiting! Also, check out my other story, Five Little Voices if you haven't done already, it's the story I started to help clear my head for this story, and** **dare** **I say its better? Shock! Horror!**


	14. Karaoke (part I)

**In the next two chapters, some of the songs will be split into harmonies, so the lyrics that each person sings in songs like that will have their name above what they're singing. Sort of like this:**

 **Me:**

" _Everybody"_

 **Random guy:**

" _Yeah yeah_ "

 **Me:**

" _Rock your body"_

 **Random guy:**

" _Yeah yeah_ "

 **I hope that makes it easier for you all to understand what's going on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Karaoke (part I)**

"So, I think Rose should go first, she's been dying to go for the past hour"

"Really? But it's your birthday Riley, shouldn't you go first?"

"And that's why I'm letting you go first, I don't want to be the first to embarrass myself. Plus, I _know_ you are a karaoke goddess!"

"Oh, okay, let me just pick out a song…I can't wait to get going!"

"Phew, that was close, I thought we'd be going first, and then Riley would end up having to sing in front of everyone before we found out how good they are compared to us! Another disaster averted guys, you're welcome!"

"But I wanted to go first, we could even try out the new jukebox thingy we just got installed." said Joy, but Fear was skeptical of the newfound contraption. Whenever Joy had mentioned it throughout the day he would glance over as if it would bite him, or was suddenly going to explode, but Fear had no reason to be worried of the retro device...yet.

"It'll only be a matter of time, trust me." thought Fear, as he was trying to pay attention to Rose singing her favourite Sugababes song, _About you now_. In fact everyone up in headquarters began singing along. It was a song everyone knew, no matter what you were into, it always seemed to pop up out of nowhere on radio from time to time, and if you didn't know the chorus, it was deemed blasphemy.

" _There's a mountain between us, but there's one thing I'm sure of, that I know how I feel about you._ "

And as Rose reached the first chorus, the whole room joined in, a little out of tune, but that didn't matter, because they were having the time of their lives:

" _Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down. But I know how I feel about you now_ "

But they didn't stop there, they continued to sing with Rose, and inside Riley's head, Joy rushed over to the jukebox and switched it on, giving Riley a boost of confidence. It went blaring through Riley's mind and reverberating right across the memory dump down into Imagination Land and beyond.

" _All that it takes, one more chance. Don't let our last kiss be our last, Give me tonight, and I'll show you, I know everything changes, I don't care where it takes us, 'cause I know how I feel about you_."

"COME ON EVERYONE!"

" _Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down. But I know how I feel about you now."_

" _Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by, when I don't think about you. And there's no moving on, 'cause I know you're the one,and I can't be without you."_

" _Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down. But I know how I feel about you now."_

" _Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down (I let you down). But I know how I feel about you now."_

" _But I know how I feel about you now. Yeah I know how I feel about you now…"_

And the finale brought everyone together for a good round of applause, and cheering for such a good song, even Bill and Jill were impressed by the girl's talent, even if it was drowned out a little by everyone else.

"Way to go Rose, you brought the house down, can't wait for the next song!" said Jasmine, and Rose blushed at the compliment.

"Gee, thanks Jaz, it was super fun." Rose sat back in a vacated chair, clearly flustered by the compliment, as Danielle and Gracie both jumped up to grab a mic each, raring to go.

"Hey, I hope you guys like this!"

"Yeah, we're gonna sing some High School Musical for ya, hope you enjoy!"

And with that, off they went.

"Don't we just love the twins? They never cease to amaze me."Said Joy, "I think that we should ask mom or dad to get us a brother or sister"

"Erm, not sure it works like that Joy" Disgust pointed out.

"Say what now? And how did you reach that conclusion? What evidence do you have?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, it only happens when two people love each other very much, and that sends a signal to the storks so they can deliver it, but there's also a special ritual you have to perform of some kind."

Fear looked skeptical, and wondered what Disgust was on about

"So what exactly _is_ the ritual?"

"I dunno! Some people at school were talking about what their parents had said, but that's as far as they got before the teacher came in, don't you remember last week in english class?"

"No. I was probably busy with something else"

"Well, I guess we'll just ask mom or dad about that later, see what they have to say."Said Joy,

But the five emotions had got distracted, and had neglected the console for the most part of the twins' song. _Breaking free_ was almost over and they had spent a whole minute talking about making brothers and sisters.

Danielle:

 _"We're soaring"_

Gracie:

 _"flying."_

Danielle and Gracie:

 _"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."_

Danielle:

 _"If we're trying."_

Gracie:

 _"Yeah we're breaking free."_

Gracie:

 _"Breaking free. Were runnin"_

Danielle:

 _"Ohhhh, climbin'"_

Danielle and Gracie:

 _"To get to the place_

 _To be all that we can be_

 _Now's the time"_

Danielle _:_

 _"Now's the time"_

Gracie _:_

 _"So we're breaking free"_

Danielle:

 _"Ohhh, we're breaking free"_

Gracie:

 _"Ohhhh"_

Danielle and Gracie:

 _"You know the world can see us_

 _In a way that's different than who we are"_

And another round of applause was awarded to the Benitez twins for a star performance.

"It's a shame we missed the first bit, and now we won't be able to live past this...why were we so distracted?" but Joy was not deterred by Sadness' gloomy thoughts and immediately tried to cheer her up,

"Relax Sadness, we heard the best bit didn't we? Plus it'll be our turn soon enough, we just gotta let Jasmine, Jordan and mom and dad go first, then we can sing the best song you can ever think of!"

"The sound of silence?"

"No silly!

"Mad world?"

"Of course not! Well, maybe later, but first we gonna sing a much better one…"

 **And that's the end of Karaoke part I, I hope you've got into the mood for some more, 'cause the next installment will be coming soon(ish, depending whether I get cursed with more writer's block or not). But if you want more Inside Out stories from me, read Five little voices (updated regularly) or my Doctor Who crossover: Two heart psyche. Until next time bros, stay awesome!**


	15. Karaoke (part II)

**Chapter 14: Karaoke (part II)**

"Come on Jordan! You've got your own band for goodness sake!"Said

"Uh, I play drums, I don't sing"

"Spoilsport! Go on, it won't hurt you."

"Fine! But don't complain if it's bad, I'm warning you, I'm a drummer for a reason!"

And he made his way over to the machine and dug through the very large collection the Andersen's had accumulated over the years, until he reached a dilemma. Jordan's emotions were arguing over the perfect song choice:

"Yo dude, you can't pick that one, you embarrassed Riley with that one last year, you recall bro?"

"Yeah, I hear you man, so not back in black? Shame really…"

"Sorry Sadness, but a dude can't get embarrassed twice!"

Fear put in his two cents, and suggested shook me all night long.

"Whoa dude! We can't, we totally flunked it at practice when we covered the singing for Jim the day he was sick"

"Hmm, then what about this?" and Fear had Jordan hold up one of the tracks.

"Anger, whatcha say bro?"

But Anger just shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't care what we pick, so long as we don't screw up, 'cause someone will pay" To which Fear gulped and turned to the others.

"Guys?"

"I'm in one hundred percent!"

"Pfft, yep"

"Can I just take a nap?"

"That totally settles it then, Let's go..."

"Well here goes nothing." Jordan took a deep breath and began the track, waiting for his time to begin.

" _And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back. I would do anything for love, I'd never lie to you and that's a fact._ "

He took another breath,

" _But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way. And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love. I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. No, I won't do that_ "

And the bass guitar on the track got kicked up a notch, and Jordan got into full swing.

" _Some days it don't come easy, some days it don't come hard. Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end. Some nights you're breathing fire, some nights you're carved in ice. Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again"_

Jordan slowed the pace of the next verse, getting ready for the big build up.

" _Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true. I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you"_

" _As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning, as long dreams are coming true, you'd better believe it"_

And he looked Riley in the eyes for a split second, looking away right after as he sung the most important lines of the whole song:

" _That I would do anything for love. Oh I would do anything for love Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. No, I won't do that"_

But Jordan had made Riley's evening just by giving her a stolen glance. He didn't think she'd notice, but she did. And across Riley's mind sky, shooting stars were zipping past headquarters, illuminating all the mind world in a spectacular display. If Riley's emotions were not busy playing the track through the Jukebox, or ogling over the brief eye contact Riley had just shared, they would have seen the brilliance of the soul stars gleaming through the windows. The first time a shower like that had ever happened and all the emotions could do was sigh and smile at the console display.

"Ahh, did you see? His eyes are all dreamy and…"

"Oh my god! Sooo cute!"

"Are you sure he was looking at us in that way? Could be a false ala- OW!"

"Shut up Fear" said Anger as Fear rubbed his arm better "let's be dazed by the beauty please? Or do you want to be rammed into the cupboard again?"

"Nope, no cupboard"

"Guys, be quiet, he's almost done" and the boys heeded Joy's quiet words as Jordan continued into the last few lines:

" _I won't do that. No, I won't do that. Anything for love, but I won't do that"_

"Boy that song is long! But I could listen to it again and again with his voice"

"Damn right Joy, but we won't. Now clap?"

"Oh right yeah, woo! Yeah! Go Jordan!"

"Oh right yeah, woo! Yeah! Go Jordan!" Said Riley to Jordan as he smiled awkwardly at the room. He may be more sociable around Riley, but he certainly hadn't changed much around Riley's parents.

Meanwhile in Jordan's headquarters, Fear and Joy were fighting over the console,

"For crying out loud, that was scary as hell, let me-"

"No, we had a good time, I think it's my go you doofus"

"What!? You've gotta be kidding me! In front of Riley's parents like that? What were we thinking?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the stupid hat you're wearing. We had fun and everyone's clapping, just shut up"

"Thank you Anger. He's right Fear, you're hat is stupid."

"Oh, I'm gonna get your stupid butt someday"

"Yeah right!"

"Watch me"

Luckily, Jordan could function reasonably well without such varied input, otherwise he'd be stood facing his friends like an idiot whilst his emotions argued. He sat back down in the vacant seat next to Riley and gave her a hug.

"Right then, who's next?"

"Urm, I think you are Mom"

"Nuh uh, no way!"

"Come on, you'll be great!"

"Maybe later"

"Aww!" went the room as Jill politely declined the invitation for the moment

"Well, I'll go later with Mr Andersen later after the next one if you want"

"Yeah, go Mom!"

"Wait, why do I have to do it?"

"Come on Bill, for the kids?"

"Alright, but as your Mom said, after the next person."

And with Jordan, Gracie, Rose and Danielle having been and gone, the list of remaining acts looked ever shorter. Riley quickly counted up who has been, then gave a list of who was left.

"So, we've got me, Mom, Dad and Jasmine left to go. Wanna have a go Jasmine?"

"Uh, I'm _totally_ up for it Riles, but don't you go laughing when I can't hit any of the notes."

"Whatcha going to sing for us Jasmine?" Asked Jill very politely.

"Oh, that's a good question, hold on…" She looked through the CD cases until she found the perfect one.

"This one is _The winner takes it all_ by _ABBA_. Good song if I do say so myself."

"Wow, I haven't heard that one in years!

"Good luck Jas"

" _I don't wanna talk, about things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me. Now it's history. I've played all my cards, and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say, no more ace to play_ "

" _The winner takes it all, the loser's standing small beside the victory. That's her destiny._ "

" _I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there. I figured it made sense, building me a fence. Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there. But I was a fool, playing by the rules_ "

" _The gods may throw the dice. Their minds as cold as ice. And someone way down here, loses someone dear_ "

" _The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain?"_

" _But tell me does she kiss like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you. But what can I say? Rules must be obeyed_ "

" _The judges will decide, The likes of me abide. Spectators of the show always staying low_ "

" _The game is on again, A lover or a friend? A big thing or a small? The winner takes it all_ "

" _I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad, and I understand, you've come to shake my hand. I apologize if it makes you feel bad seeing me so tense, no self-confidence._

" _But you see_ ; _The winner takes it all, The winner takes it all…_ And fade out! You like it?"

Jasmine sat back down after a round of applause went around, and Jordan leant across to her and whispered

"Hey, congrats girl, you nailed it."

"Thanks J, you did good too."

"Pfft, I'm in a band, I'm supposed to be good. You, however, were pitch perfect, even if I prefer rock"

"Modest aren't you?" Jasmine teased

"Yes, yes I am" Said Jordan, momentarily forgetting the definition of modest, which made Rose, who overheard the last bit crack up.

But the Karaoke was two thirds of the way through, and two more acts were up for their performance of the night. As Mom and Dad were debating which song to do, Riley's emotions were getting pumped up for the song, getting ready to pick the most relatable yet easy to sing song they could think of.

"Hey, how about that one? I like them" Said Sadness.

But Joy disagreed "Arctic Monkeys? Nah, I'm okay, skip the song"

"Are you sure we should be using the Jukebox like this?"

"Fear, nothing's gonna go wrong, I promise."

"But-"

"I promise!"

"Okay then Joy, how about this one?"

"The Safety dance? _Please_! It's not bad but try for something better, not so old"

"Hey guys, I think we should play this masterpiece, just sayin'"

"Meh"

"Anger!"

"What? All I said was meh. It's not like I called Disgust's pick absolute trash, that would have been out of line."

Disgust was fuming by what Anger had said, all she wanted to play was some One Republic. But they had already moved on, and after Joy put them into teams to discuss, they had almost reached an agreement.

"Okay, so have we picked yet? Fear, you've discussed with Sadness, whatcha come up with?

"Erm, I think we went with Michael Jackson's Billy Jean"

"Uh huh, and what about you two?"

"Well, obviously I didn't give Anger a choice, not that he wanted one anyway…"

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Toxic by Britney Spears. Yes, you're welcome by the way"

 **Oh my God, HaxE finally updated after almost 5 months away, leaving you all hanging? It's been way too long and I feel like I've let the community down so much D:**

 **I guess I owe you guys first and foremost an apology. I have been overly mean in not updating for you all, and I think you might have grown tired of waiting. If you want to metaphorically strangle me, you're more than welcome and I'll accept the backlash for it. Now an explanation!**

 **EXAMS! The curse of college kids worldwide have been plaguing me since May. But that's not all. I've been depressed a little, I've been preparing for a Pokemon tournament between my friends and I've been looking around universities ready for next year. But I've broken up for the summer, and should at least release another chapter, if not two, over the next six weeks.**


End file.
